A Captain in Need
by PeskiPiksi123
Summary: When the Doctor receives a distress call on his psychic paper, he discovers a very old friend and takes him somewhere he can rest and heal. Disclaimer: *I do not own anything to do with Doctor Who or the Hobbit*. I may choose to write a sequel (one-shot) if there is any interest for it or if I get any inspiration!


"Doctor, _h_ e _lp me_."

 **DWDWDWTHTHTH**

The Doctor span elegantly around the TARDIS, flipping levers and pushing buttons here and there as he and sexy zoomed through time and space. They were following a distress call that had appeared on his psychic paper; the message had asked for his help although the writing had tailed off at the end suggesting that whoever had sent it was in trouble. Anything that could make a mental connection with his psychic paper was powerful, but the Doctor didn't stop and consider this as the TARDIS took him to their destination.

The Doctor span the screen round to face him and looked surprised. It read: London, United Kingdom, Earth, 2083.

Who on earth was he here for?

 **DWDWDWTHTHTH**

The streetlights flickered feebly in the darkness as the Doctor stepped out into the street. The area was deserted except for a stray cat skulking in the dustbins nearby, and the only noises were the sounds of distant traffic and the muffled sounds of fighting coming from a dingy looking pub nearby. The Doctor got his screwdriver out of his top pocket and walked silently over to the rotting door, turning the handle without a moment's thought. The inside of the pub was in an even worse state than the outside, with grime covering every inch of the place, broken glass littering the floor, and alcohol spilling over the edge of the bar. Towards the back of the pub, six huge men of various states of intoxication were taking it turns to beat up…

… "Jack?"

The man in question raised his head half an inch on hearing the Doctor's voice. Bruises and cuts littered his face, but he knew they wouldn't last forever. The men beating him 'to death' seemed to find it entertaining that he was taking such a long time to die. He honestly couldn't care less though. He was just so tired.

The Doctor's face contorted with fury on seeing the way the men were hurting his friend. He could feel the rage, the _oncoming storm_ stir within himand apparently the men could to as they stopped and looked at the strange man in the doorway with fear in their eyes.

"I will give you one warning" said the Doctor, his voice echoing in the sudden quiet that had descended. "Leave now and never return or there will be hell to pay". There was a sudden rush for the door as the men all scrambled to leave at once.

As the Doctor rushed over to the back of the pub, Jack stirred slightly in the pile of broken glass, reopening a wound on his back that had already begun healing. The sudden cry of agony that followed made the Doctor rethink his decision to carry him to the TARDIS. Instead he pressed a control on his sonic screwdriver and within seconds the TARDIS had materialised around the two of them.

"You need to wake up Jack" he said softly. "We're in the TARDIS. You're safe now."

The other man shifted from his position on the ground, using his arms to move slowly into a sitting position.

"D'ctrrr…" slurred Jack, his arms wobbling due to the difficulty he had in supporting himself.

"Hey, it's alright Jack, I'll get you fixed up in no time" said the Doctor, a sad smile appearing on his face.

"Tha's C'pn Jack Harkn'ssss to you Doc" said Jack with a blurry grin.

"Still got it after all this time 'ey Captain?" the Doctor said fondly, shaking his head with an exasperated smile.

Jack's grin dropped suddenly.

"Yeahhh well, it ain't no good if th'r' ain't anyone to impressss. I'm so lon'ly Docc', all my friends arr dead and I jus' keeeep on livin'. I wisssh th'r' was someone like me whoo doesssn' go flyin' off in a box all the time."

The Doctor looked down at Jack with a heartbroken expression, knowing exactly how he felt.

"I can take you with me Jack" he said quietly. "I promise that you don't have to be on your own."

"Naaaa" slurred the Captain. "Youuu don' like lookin' at me. Remindsss you of your im- im – immortality. I know we're frien's still, but you'd hate havin' me round that long."

"I've changed since then Jack" said the Doctor, feeling heartbroken at the man's words. "I'm not the same as I used to be".

"You're not all dif _fferennn…."_ The Doctor didn't get to hear the rest of the sentence as Jack trailed off into slumber, slipping back onto the floor until his eyes were completely closed. For a moment, the Doctor sat and contemplated what to do with him. He could heal him on the TARDIS and let him sleep off the alcohol, but what then? Jack would just go back to being miserable, same as before.

Suddenly, a thought came to him of a place where people lived for a very long time. The Doctor gave one last look towards Jack and decided that this might be precisely what he needed.

 **DWDWDWTHTHTH**

King Thranduil sat elegantly in his elven throne deep in the halls of Mirkwood, listening to a soldier who had brought him a report on the status of the spiders that resided in his land. The King's face remained impassive whilst he listened to the soldier, however he had already begun formulating plans in his mind for more soldiers to be sent out to clear the forest. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, a strange noise filled the huge hall.

It was an unusual sound, almost mechanical in nature, and yet those who were present did not fear it; it's whirring noises were almost comforting to the elves. Out of nowhere, a blue box appeared at the front of the room near to the King's throne. When the noise had died down, the door swung open and a man stepped out dressed in foreign clothing.

"Mae Govannen, King Thranduil" said the doctor respectfully, placing his hand upon his chest and then lowering it again.

"Mae Govannen, Lord Doctor" said King Thranduil calmly. In truth, he had been rather taken aback by the man's sudden appearance in the middle of the room, but then again such was the way of the Doctor that he wondered why he was surprised at all.

"Adar, who is this man?" said Legolas warily. He was positioned to one side with several of the kings' other advisors, most of whom looked confused and slightly on edge.

"Peace, my son" said Thranduil. "This man here is called the Doctor; he is a lord of time and traverses the stars in this blue box of his. He has visited me before here in these halls, and he is one I would consider an elf-friend".

At this comment from his father Legolas relaxed considerably, as did the other elves in the room. The Doctor, sensing that the tension had disappeared, stepped forward and looked at the King.

"Long has it been since we have met, and yet Oio naa elealla alasse'" said the Doctor with great respect. "I have come here today out of great need, and to appeal to you as a friend. One of my dearest companions, a friend of mine for many years, is struggling to come to terms with a… rather unique ability of his."

"Pray tell what that ability would be" said Thranduil.

"Well, it is more of an inability really" said the Doctor, scratching his head absent-mindedly. "He cannot die. On earth, where he comes from, that is rather uncommon. Well, when I say uncommon, I mean non-existent. He has seen countless friends pass on into the next life, and he has become too lonely. In the words of your people, he is fading."

At this proclamation from the Doctor, the elves in the room felt pity stir in their hearts. Fading was a terrible tragedy that did not ease with the passing of time. King Thranduil sat silently in his throne, unmoving as he considered all that the Doctor had said.

"If you would be so kind Doctor, I should like to meet this man you speak of".

"Of course!" exclaimed the Doctor. "He's just in the TARDIS; I shall bring him before you now". With a flash, he had disappeared inside the TARDIS interior.

"I cannot fathom how two people could fit comfortably inside such a small box" whispered one of the King's advisors to another.

Suddenly the Doctor reappeared, followed by Jack who looked slightly tired and dishevelled from where he had fallen asleep in the TARDIS. Jack suddenly stopped short, his face displaying his shock as he took in his surroundings. His mouth dropped open slightly as he marvelled at the beauty of the hall and the people that resided in it.

"Welcome, Man of Earth" said the King regally. "I see you are different than most of the afterborn children of Illuvatar. Tell me, what is your name?"

Once Jack had gotten over his shock in seeing the elves for the first time, he replied with a cheeky "Captain Jack Harkness, your majesty" in his usual playful manner. "And may I just say that you look _very_ …"

But he was cut off immediately by the Doctor, who suddenly exclaimed in a panic voice "NO YOU MAY NOT!"

The only sign of amusement that came from Thranduil was a slight quirk of his right eyebrow. "It seems that despite the grief you have suffered over the years, your spirit is not yet destroyed. I think that, should you choose to accept my offer, the elves of Mirkwood would gladly welcome you into our home" said the King.

"I am flattered, truly, but I don't even know where we are" said Jack, taking another look around the room.

"You're on Middle Earth, Jack, in the Woodland Elves' realm, Mirkwood" said the Doctor.

"Middle Earth!" exclaimed Jack. Looking at the Doctor in shock, he said "you mean to tell me this place is…"

But again, he was cut off by the Doctor, who this time clamped a hand over Jack's mouth and gave him a warning look with his eyes.

Jack read the silent message well and coughed slightly awkwardly. "Well King Thranduil" he said, "I would be honoured to graciously accept your offer of residing here. I am sure that you will be a most esteemed host."

King Thranduil nodded politely in response. Suddenly, Legolas who had remained silent throughout the conversation spoke up.

"You say you are a captain, Jack. Tell me, can you fight? If so, we may be able to find you a position here among our soldiers".

"Well, I'm a pretty good fighter if I do say so myself your highness" said Jack with a playful wink. The Doctor shook his head fondly, an embarrassed smile covering his face.

"I think Jack is going to be very happy here indeed" he thought to himself.


End file.
